


The Troubles We Carry

by Nlexe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nlexe/pseuds/Nlexe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Troubles We Carry

                Han was worried.

                He couldn’t help it. The way Luke was tossing and turning wasn’t a good sign. The kid had been like this for a while now. Fortunately, Luke spinning in his sleep hadn’t woken up Han. He’d already been awake for about an hour now, simply admiring Luke’s soft features as he had slept peacefully. That peaceful slumber didn’t last long, for Luke started to mumble incoherently and toss around. Han didn’t want to think about what might be causing Luke so much distress. There were too many reasons, Han thought as he gripped the sheets tightly, there were too many reasons for Luke to have nightmares such as these. If Han had had any say in it, there’d be nothing in the universe that would dare to mess with Luke.

                But he couldn’t think about things he wasn’t able to change now. At the moment Luke was in pain, and Han intended to put a stop to it. He lightly shook Luke, whispering his name. Luke remained unconscious, continuing to twist in his sleep, but his mumbling turned into shouts when Han touched him.

                “Uncle Owen! Aunt Beru! No, please! Don’t leave me!”

                “Luke, Luke! Wake up, it’s just a dream, Luke. Just a dream, please,” Han said, his voice steady as he shook Luke a little harder.

                Luke’s eyes suddenly fluttered open. His eyes shifted around before landing on Han’s face. His breathing labored, he whispered Han’s name and tried to sit up. Han gently put a hand on his shoulder to keep him from sitting up any further.

                “Relax, kid. It was only a dream.”

                Luke stared at Han, trying to calm his breathing and reorient himself into the present. He ran a hand through his hair. He looked up at Han, his eyes wide and distressed. Eventually, he found his voice and spoke,

                “B-but…but it wasn’t. It really happened,” Luke said, sighing and falling down into his pillow as he did so. His hair spanned off to the sides once he hit the pillow.

                “I know, Luke. I know,” said Han as he cupped one of Luke’s cheeks and gently ran his thumb over it, “But it’s all over now. You’re safe. You’re here with me, and nothin’ could get past the one and only Han Solo.”

                “I couldn’t…I couldn’t save them. It was all my fault,” Luke said.

                “No,” Han said firmly, “It wasn’t your fault. None of it was. It was those Stormtroopers fault. It was the Empire’s fault. And, if anything, it was that no good, son-of-a-bitch Darth—”

                Luke held up a hand, “Please, Han. Don’t talk about my fath—”

                “What? Your father? Luke, ya gotta admit one day that—”

                “Please, I don’t want to argue tonight. Not after…that.”

                Han bit his tongue. He laid back down and pulled Luke closer to him. He held him tightly and thought about how it wasn’t fair. None of it was fair. Luke shouldn’t have to be burdened with the guilt of his uncle and aunt’s murders, let alone the entire galaxy’s troubles.

                “Han,” Luke said softly.

                “Yeah?”

                “I know what you’re thinking.”

                Ah, the perks of having a Jedi as a boyfriend. Han frowned and held Luke tighter. Though Luke couldn’t read minds, it sure felt like he could sometimes, what with knowing the Force and all. He could just sense it. It wasn’t fair.

                “Ya know, you can’t blame yourself, for all that’s happened,” Luke continued.

                “And neither can you,” Han replied stubbornly.

                Luke breathed out a laugh, “I guess so. It’s just…it’s hard.”

                “I know, kid. I know. But that doesn’t mean ya don’t stop tryin’.”

                “Yeah, yeah. Wait a minute, did I wake you up?” Luke asked.

                “No, I was already up. So,” Han said, pecking a kiss to Luke’s temple, “Ya wanna talk about it? About the dream?”

                “It’s just…it’s like I was right back on Tatooine and seeing…seeing their…their…”

                “It’s okay, it’s alright. You don’t hafta finish,” said Han.

                Han kissed Luke’s temple yet again and brushed Luke’s bangs out of his eyes. Luke turned to his side, facing Han, and gave Han a peck on the lips. Then he nuzzled his face into the crook of Han’s neck. Luke sighed contentedly, his breath tickling Han’s skin.

                “Ya know, you’re pretty sappy during the night,” Luke said, smiling to himself.

                “I am not,” lied Han. He held Luke tighter, faking a frown as he pulled back to be able to see Luke’s face.

                Luke looked up at Han and Han bit the inside of his cheek. There was so much love and adoration in Luke’s eyes…Han just couldn’t understand how he’d been so lucky to have had Luke love him like he did. He remembered the day Luke had finally stomped toward him, grabbed his vest, and pulled him down into a kiss, telling Han that he knew, that he’d always known. He had thought Han would’ve confessed to him by then but, as usual, Han had been too stubborn—too afraid, really—to admit his feelings.

                Han smiled at the memory. He looked back at Luke, leaned forward, and kissed him. The kiss was long and sweet. Nothing more came of it other than a few quick pecks, all because Han couldn’t resist. He never could with Luke; he was his salvation. He was Han’s strength, and his weakness. He only hoped he meant as much to Luke.

                “Do you…Do you think they’d be, I dunno, proud of me?” Luke asked innocently. His voice was but a whisper and he nuzzled his head back into the crook of Han’s neck.

                “O’course. You singlehandedly saved the galaxy for fuck’s sake.”

                “Well, I did have help,” Luke said sheepishly.

                “That you did, but details,” said Han, dismissing the entire subject, “Hey, I know I’m not the best at this but are ya feelin’ any better?”

                “Yeah, I am. Thanks, Han,” Luke replied.

                “Don’t mention it, kid.”

                A short while later the two fell asleep, safe and content in each other’s arms. And the next morning, when the two awoke, neither mentioned anything about Luke’s nightmare. They went about their day as usual. Luke prepared breakfast while Han set the table. When breakfast was ready they sat down across from each other, quietly enjoying each other’s presence. And if Han offered a few more affectionate touches, or sent a few more genuine smiles Luke’s way that morning, Luke didn’t say anything. He simply smiled back and reached across the table to hold Han’s hand in his. The troubles of the galaxy could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Skysolo fanfiction of any kind and I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
